


i didn't do it

by Kangdiddykong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dorms, Fluff, Juvi, M/M, absolute chaos, farms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangdiddykong/pseuds/Kangdiddykong
Summary: Lee Daehwi's life has been innocent until now.The Chaos begins.....NOW! (ft. lots of chickens and a dorm full of male hoery) Our main heroine is trapped for a crime he never really committed and now he has to serve the sentence in juvenile detention center which is really a farm.





	i didn't do it

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are stuck at a farm for bad behavior. Daehwi is the only innocent one, all the rest are thotty rotten apples.

“I’m not supposed to be here” Daehwi repeats stubbornly at a very apathetic looking teacher. “All I did was pass by the thieve and I got arrested.”  
“You see this name tag” the man points, it says Yoon Jisung. “I’m a teacher not a time machine. If you want to reverse your past, the only thing you can change is your future.” 

“Deep Dr. Yoon” a stupid sounding voice with an even stupider looking student appears. Okay, he’s not that stupid looking, Daehwi admits mentally, after giving the boy a once over. He has hair the color of chocolate and looks like a model. 

“For the last time Seungwoo, I did not get my doctorates.”  
Seungwoo smirks. “So much for moving out of this stupid town, uncle. What happened to your city boy dreams?”  
Jisung looks highly offended. “Detention again, Ong.”  
“Only you would put your nephew in detention.” 

The troublesome boy leans in to whisper into Daehwi’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it cutie. I’ve gotten it everyday in the last two weeks.” 

Daehwi gulps. Why is this stranger standing so close to him, and whispering to him, seductively??? 

“STOP CORRUPTING THE YOUNG PEOPLE OF THIS SCHOOL” Jisung screeches, who is already busy writing Ong another detention slip for tomorrow. Ong is already running out the hallway, and now it’s Daehwi’s turn to gasp as Ong jumps out the window and fall to his death. Then Daehwi remembers that this is the first floor and so Ong is probably still alive. 

Jising turns to make sure Daehwi is alright. “I’ll get him sooner or later” there is a glint of determination in his eyes. “He’s in my third period class: Intro to organic chicken farming.” Daehwi is internally screaming because that’s the same class on the schedule he checked this morning. Jisung notices Daehwi turning red. “Are you sure you’re okay hun. I can definitely walk you over to nurse Hwang. He has a certificate in counseling too.” 

“Uh, it’s ok. Bye” Daehwi wiggles out of the situation to finish packing up at his dorm. 

It’s a small school if you could even call it that. Daehwi was informed it was a two month program but with good behavior, delinquents were allowed to repeal and cut their sentence in half. It’s only the first day, Daehwi reminds himself, you got this. Daehwi changes his mind when he sees Woojin running around the game room in his underwear, around his shoulders is a blanket that works poorly to conceal his nudity. 

“Oh holy” Daehwi feels the wind get knocked out of him, when he sees an entire room full of half nude dudes.  
“Strip strip strip!” They chant at Daehwi. It appears that Ong belongs in the same dorm as them, who is currently encouraging a guy with 60 cm shoulders to successfully complete a handstand or else face the consequence of removal of the boxers. 

Daehwi gulps. “I have to go to the bathroom!” 

Except when he got to the bathroom, he nearly cried cause there were two people in there making weird sounds, and it was a one stall bathroom. Their faces pop out from the door, “oh hey, we were expecting someone else, but if you want to join it cool too.”  
“Yeah he cute enough” the other one grunts. “It might be kind of crowded if Daniel joins too cause he takes up enough room for two people.” 

Daehwi screams. That’s it, He needed counseling from Mr. Hwang and it was only the first day. 

……….

“So what you’re telling me is when you got back to your dorm, you were confronted with an entire dorm full of unclothed students, and that you were peer pressured into doing such similar things.” 

“Yes!” Daehwi shouts. Finally, he’s talking to a normal human here. “Exactly that!” 

Mr. Hwang frowns. “Unfortunately there’s only so much I can do in these type of situations. What are you in here for?” Daehwi sees his name pop up on the computer monitor. 

“They think I stole a box of oranges from H-mart.” 

“Oh” Minhyun looks a little panicked. Daehwi looks at the monitor. The person staring back at him at the same “Lee Daehwi” under name but their pictures were completely different. 

“That. Is. Not. Me.” Daehwi shrieks as he realizes he’s in the wrong place. 

“I can however prescribe you sleeping pills in order to drown out the partying.”


End file.
